La alianza
by Kakira Tsukikawa
Summary: Una emboscada puede producir mucho dolor ¿Quiere venganza? ¿Va a conseguirlo?para ello necesita ayuda, veremos si lo consigue.
1. El comienzo

Hola!, miren, al principio quería hacer un one-shoot, pero ahora no sé si continuarlo, pues bien, ustedes deciden.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

"La alianza" Cap. 1 "El comienzo" 

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mis lágrimas corrían precipitadamente por mi rostro, corrí todo lo que pude sin detenerme, en ese momento, mis piernas no dieron más, todo se veía oscuro, no sabía como, pero había escapado.

Mentira...sé cómo escapé, es más, lo tengo clarísimo, él me salvó, me dijo que corriera, en mi desesperación lo hice, y él, y él..

Mis lágrimas vuelven a salir, no puedo creer lo que pasó, muertos, todos muertos, pero antes de morir, todos me pidieron lo mismo, que lo derrotara, que lo venciera y que trajera paz.

Eso haré, voy a derrotarlo, por primera vez siento que un odio incontenible surge de mí, quiero venganza, y si es necesario voy a dar mi vida por ello, voy a matarlo, voy a destruirlo, verá como voy a lograr que todos planes se destruyan.

Por qué...Por qué tuvo que pasar, aún recuerdo sus palabras, aún me dan vueltas en mi cabeza, esas palabras, esas últimas palabras:

Kagome, sálvate, Kagome, sálvate e intenta derrotar a Naraku, Kagome, ai shii...

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de caer inerte en el piso, ¿Por qué me salvé yo?, ¿Por qué no morí y así no tendré qué vivir con esto?

Poco a poco voy caminando sin sentido, ya no pienso en nada, todo perdió su importancia, ya no reconozco nada, es como si hubiera perdido mis recuerdos, mi mente, todo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Veo caminando a Kagome, pero no está con Inuyasha, esto es extraño, qué hace quí, y más aún, qué hace aquí sola, dudo que pueda sobrevivir sin alguien que la protega, además no tiene ni siquiera su arco y flecha, que diablos hace.

Está decidido, voy a averiguar que hace.

Kikyou lanzó una flecha, la cual pasó rozando a Kagome, esta se dio vuelta y la observó sin mucho entusiasmo, Kikyou volvía a apuntar con una flecha, pero se sorprendió al ver su mirada tan vacía, tan fría,. Esto la asustó.

¡Dónde está Inuyasha!

Los ojos de Kagome se pusieron vidriosos, no sabía que hacer, comenzó a desesperarse, su respiración se volvió más agitada, tenía miedo, por fin comenzó a comprender que no los volvería a ver, por fin comprendió que estaba sola, ya nmi siquiera podía volver a su época, sólo podía hacer una cosa: Vengarse de Naraku.

¡¡RESPONDE!!

De pronto Kagome comenzó a sentirse más valiente, debía salir pronto de ahí, pero al ver a Kikyou, se dio cuenta de que podría serle útil.

Necesito que me ayudes Kikyou.

Su voz sonaba serena y fría, algo nunca visto en Kagome, cosa que la sacerdotisa notó.

¿Ayudarte? En qué?

En vengarme de Naraku

¿A qué te refieres? Acaso Inuyasha.....

¡IMPOSIBLE!

Vas a ayudarme o no?

Maldito Bastardo, me las va a pagar, como pudo suceder todo esto.

Si quieres saberlo será mejor que me ayudes.

De acuerdo.

Y así se formó una alianza, un pacto entre ambas, que no sabían cuanto duraría, pero estaban seguras de que se vengarían.

Así, a lo lejos se podía ver a las dos chicas caminando decididamente, con sólo una imagen en su mente, Kagome dijo en un susurro...

Inuyasha.

TBC???

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Continúa??

Por fa, dejen reviews!!! Acepto felicitaciones, críticas, amenazas, ideas...De todo menos virus!! XD. Bien ¡Hasta luego!


	2. Un estricto entrenamiento

Hola! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Priesstes Kaoru quien me dio mucho ánimo con esta historia y a erwen-Patricia y Haruka-chan-90 quienes fueron mis primeros reviews en esta historia.

**Haruka-chan-90**: Muchas gracias por tu review, mira en cuanto a lo de que Inuyasha se quede con Kagome...mmm...no lo sé, en una de esas hay posibilidades de que inuyasha viva, pero eso depende de los reviews, ahora, con lo de la alianza entre Kagome y Kikyou, van a empezar a luchar juntas cuando Kagome termine su entrenamiento, y créeme que eso va a estar buenísimo (si es que me queda como espero)

**Erwen-Patricia: **Bien, como ya lo dije, aún no sé si Inuyasha está muerto definitivamente, pero como va la cosa, ya está bien enterradito nn, no se si les guste que Kagome quede como va a quedar en este capítulo, pero si no les gusta, más adelante puede cabiar....

Bien, ahora vamos con el 2do cap.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"La alianza"

Cap. 2

"Un estricto entrenamiento"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Para poder derrotar a Naraku, Kagome debía aprender a luchar, en especial a usar sus poderes a la perfección.

Kikyou comenzó a enseñarle, al principio fue muy difícil, Kagome no lograba concentrarse, hasta que en uno de los tiros, en cuanto estaba a punto de tirar, en donde debía estar el blanco de pronto pudo observar el rostro de Inuyasha, su arco se aflojó y sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse, ahí estaba su amado inuyasha, podía ver su rostro desenfadado y su cabello albino, pareciera que le estuviera hablando, pero de pronto su rostro comenzó a desvanecerse, y en su lugar pudo ver el rostro altivo de Naraku, quien la miraba con una desagradable sonrisa en su rostro, el arco volvió a tensarse, sus cejas se contrajeron y sus ojos centellaron de odio, lanzó con fuerza la flecha y dio justo en el blanco, Kagome quedó muy sorprendida y fijó su vista en Kikyou, como si esperara algo, pero ella sólo asintió, manteniendo su rostro frío y sereno.

Kikyou: Bien, hasta que por fin lo lograste no?

Kagome: Eso parece.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ya hace una semana que Kagome había comenzado su entrenamiento y había mejorado mucho, Kikyou era una excelente mentor, gracias a ella Kagome ya podía dominar perfectamente el arco y la flecha, lograba canalizar su energía para sentir claramente la presencia de otros seres, podía atravesar campos de fuerza algo débiles, y estaba aprendiendo a conjurar uno.

Mientras tanto, la sacerdotisa estaba muy sorprendida de la determinación de Kagome, nunca creyó que alguien tan débil como elle podría aprender tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero eso en cierta forma satisfacía a Kikyou, porque de esa manera podría terminar más rápido su entrenamiento y así cumplir pronto su cometido.

xoxoxoxoxoxox (1 mes y medio después)

Kagome tomaba un baño en un río muy tranquilo, pero realmente su mente estaba en otra parte, verdaderamente, había cambiado mucho en una semana, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de alegría o de tristeza, simplemente vivía, no había otra razón de estar ahí más que cumplir con su venganza, y eso haría.

Pero... de vez en cuanto extrañaba su casa, a sus amigas, a su abuelo, a sota y en especial a su madre, pero ya no podía volver...aunque quisiera no podía volver, no podía...

------------------------------------------ Flash back ----------------------------------------

Todos corrían precipitadamente tras una piel de mandril, no sabían a donde se dirigía, pero estaban seguros de que no era nada bueno, siguieron por un espeso bosque, y de pronto Miroku se percató de la dirección de naraku.

Miroku: Va hacia el pozo!

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar esto, decidieron seguirlo en silencio para averiguar que ocurría.

Efectivamente, Naraku llegó al pozo y comenzó a observarlo, lo tocó e investigó a fondo.

Naraku: hmp...este pozo tiene algo extraño, es como...una conexión..¿Pero a dónde?

En ese momento todos quedaron sorprendidos ¿Qué hacían?, pero de pronto, escucharon una voz.

¿?1: Tenemos visitas.

Naraku: ¿Qué dijiste Kana?

Kana: Hay alguien tras esos arbustos.

Palidecieron al instante, pero cuando Naraku se acercó Inuyasha se levantó de inmediato con su Tessaiga y lanzó su Kaze no kizu, pero Naraku logró esquivarlo y se percató de algo.

Naraku: Bien...si están aquí, quiere decir que este pozo significa algo para ustedes, logré entender que este pozo lleva a alguna parte ¿Me equivoco?

Todos:........OO

Naraku: Bien, entonces creo que no tienen inconveniente de que selle este pozo.

Kagome: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Naraku: ¿Qué ocurre Kagome? Dime, ¿qué pasa si hago esto?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naraku se dirigió al pozo y comenzó a sellarlo.

Naraku: Bien...ya está echo, vámonos Kana.

Y desaparecieron, no les dio tiempo para atacar, sólo se fueron, Kagome no lo podía creer, sellaron el pozo, lo sellaron, no podría volver, no podía. Cayó de rodillas, puso las manos en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, quería volver, quería volver a su casa, volver a su época.

Los demás no sabían que hacer, que decir, ¿Cómo podían animarla?, ¿Qué hacer?, Pero no necesitaron saberlo. Ya que de pronto, Kagome se levantó y dijo:

Kagome: Debemos ir a derrotar a Naraku, es mi única forma de poder regresar.

-------------------------------- Fin flash back -----------------------------

POV Kagome

Derrotar a Naraku, gracias a eso estoy aquí, por eso estoy sola, por derrotar a Naraku, ¿Y si no hubiéramos echo nada? Quizás seguirían con vida, pero sé que eso nunca hubiera ocurrido, ¿Y si yo muero también? La verdad nada me haría más feliz, pero primero debo derrotar a Naraku, no descansaré hasta que lo logre, además, tengo la ayuda de Kikyou, y eso es un gran alivio, si no fuera por ella, yo seguiría siendo débil, pero ya no lo soy, soy fuerte, y seguiré entrenando, seguiré perfeccionándome, seré la mejor, podré vengarme, y luego podré convertirme en una gran sacerdotisa, si...una gran sacerdotisa.

Kagome salió de su reflexivo baño y llegó al lugar en donde vivían, ya que mientras Kikyou entrenaba a Kagome, también ayudaba a los soldados heridos, y así kagome también aprendía a curar heridos, ya que ayudaba a Kikyou, eso también le ayudo mucho a Kagome, ya que el estar tan ocupada en el entrenamiento y en sanar, no tenías mucho tiempo para lamentarse y sufrir, sólo tenía tiempo para fortalecerse, pero al mismo tiempo, cada vez se volvía más fría, obedecía sin decir nada, no cuestionaba nada, sólo lo hacía, en cierta manera, era su manera de dejar de sufrir, así podía cubrir sus sentimientos y olvidarse de ellos, de sus amigos.

Poco a poco fue cubriendo sus sentimientos con una manta invisible, para que de esa manera, no tener que sufrir, no tener que recordar...

Kikyou: Kagome, mañana será tu último día de entrenamiento, entoces comenzaremos a buscar a Naraku.

Kagome: De acuerdo.

TBC

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bien, por ahora tengo una sola duda: ¿Dejo que Kagome siga fría como el hielo? ¿o hago que vuelva a la normalidad. Ustedes deciden.

Chao.

Próximo capítulo: "La búsqueda"


End file.
